<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sides of a Hero by confirmedmessy_fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800936">Sides of a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedmessy_fangirl/pseuds/confirmedmessy_fangirl'>confirmedmessy_fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Precious Eri (My Hero Academia), Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), The Sides are Chaotic but Good Fam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedmessy_fangirl/pseuds/confirmedmessy_fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To class 1-A from UA High, a two month long training camp in America sounded like a treat to all their hard work through the school year. Well, that was partially true, although they never thought that maybe in addition to learning how to be better heroes, theit instructors could teach them a thing or two outside the field.</p><p>Guess you never really know all the sides of a hero until they smack you in the back of the head, sometimes literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Ashido Mina/Original Male Character(s), Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sero Hanta/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On Our Way to America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class 1-A starts wondering how the opportunity of their lives will turn out while some minor inconveniences happen on a staircase</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class 1-A was buzzing with excitement as they were on the airport, waiting to board the private plane that was supposedly picking them up. Many of the students were talking loudly, wondering how this event would turn out, asking themselves what their mentors would look like and where they would be staying. A certain group of teens deemed as the Dekusquad by their peers, kept discussing their excitement over meeting the heroes that offered UA High the possibility to spend a whole month of training. Near them, another squad that everyone else knew as the Bakusquad was doing something similar, except with a louder tone. </p><p>The two groups soon merged to have a single conversation. In the past, Katsuki Bakugou might have tried to punch Izuku Midoriya for even blinking, the two had come to an understanding and although not fully friends. they could joke around and have nice conversations, even if Bakugou still seemed to have an aggressive attitude.</p><p>“Ok, alright, ok! Everyone better be ready for an awesome time over in America!” said a certain English teacher whose blond hair seemed to refuse to acknowledge gravity. Hizashi Yamada also known as Present Mic, tried to gather around the students. Unfortunately due to his lack of knowledge about controlling a group, even though he was a teacher, all the class kept running around the waiting area wandering off to buy food look at shops or simply to mess around the last one applied to most likely Kaminari and Sero. Desperate at this point, Mic turned his head slightly to his husband, a tall man with dark hair that looked as if he was done with life. </p><p>Slowly he handed the little horned girl in his hands to Mic, stepped forward and looked directly at the group of teenagers. “Class, I’m not saying this again, control yourself.” All students suddenly fell silent and calm down at the sight of Shouta Aizawa, also known as pro hero and vigilante Eraserhead, who also included homeroom teacher, husband, and parent to his list of jobs.</p><p>Everyone soon obeyed, as they knew better than to disregard an order from Aizawa sensei could bring scary consequences upon them, scary meaning they wouldn’t be able to rest due to huge loads of homework he’d probably give them if anyone made another sound. As order was regained, a little horned girl, no older than seven couldn’t help but laugh at how strict the man acted. Eri was also accompanying the class due to the overprotectiveness and worry of her parents. They all unconsciously became paranoid over the fact of ever leaving her alone, and even though the rest of the school staff were ready to fight for the child´s safety, she had a hard time not being around her dads.</p><p>About 15 minutes later, a large white and silver jet landed. On the side of it, a golden logo could be seen by the students and excitement started bubbling up again. The only difference was that even the teachers and ‘junior chaperone’ joined in on the commentary about either the jet that would take them, about the kind heroes that gave them this opportunity, or about the experiences they’d have over in a foreign school and country.</p><p>Everyone soon started filling up the jet, most of them amazed at how expensive everything looked. Some were careful when touching everything inside the jet, while others were not afraid to run around and touch everything they could. As expected, they soon got strained by Aizawa and when everyone was finally in their seats, the speakers projected a high-pitched voice. “Welcome today to our humble air transport, the Imagination, I’m Joan, I’ll be your pilot today and with us today is your copilot for the day, they will now proceed to explain some basic points for this day’s flight.” As soon as the pilot ended making this announcement, a person with a small frame and multicolored hair stepped out of the cabin. </p><p>“Hello everybody, I’m Talyn and as many of you have already figured out because of Joan’s announcement, your copilot for this trip. This flight will not be direct, as a stop is planned in the United Kingdom so we can recharge fuel and rest as well. I would recommend avoiding standing up on during the takeoff and landing, as gravity might pull a sneaky one on you.” As soon as they said that many proceeded to snicker at their comment. Talyn moved on to explain the safety procedures and made sure to throw a few jokes here and there just so the youngsters wouldn’t be bored with their talking.</p><p>The copilot returned to the cabin and the take off just added to everyone’s excitement for the trip. As soon as Joan’s voice rang through the speakers to announce that they were successfully on the air, the future pro heroes started going around, with their class representative yelling at them to stop being reckless while franticly moving his arms, their English teacher too immersed in his last-minute class with certain students, and their homeroom teacher being too tired for this shit while taking a nap with his cute daughter next to him. As many girls saw the last event develop, they couldn’t help but think of how adorable that scene looked and took advantage of the situation just to take a few pictures to remember the moment. Hopefully Aizawa would never find the photos.</p><p>It took Iida about half an hour to give up on ordering everyone to remain seated and quiet, and another 30 minutes for him to stop pouting at the visible lack of order in the jet. Everyone went from one place to another, running around like little kids until they tired themselves out, while the actual child that accompanied them seemed to be the best behaved. </p><p>It was only a matter of hours until everyone one the back part of the jet dropped death, and a matter of minutes for everyone to wake up to Talyn’s voice blaring through the speaker. “Everybody, please may I have your attention? We´ve reached our temporary stop, you’ve already been accommodated in a nearby hotel for you to rest properly. Please be on time tomorrow so that we may continue our flight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite you kids!” said Talyn in a voice tone as cheerful as the one they had when first talking to the group of teens and their chaperones.</p><p>They exited towards the tunnel that directed them to the airport, looking forward for an actual bed to lay on. Not that the jet seats weren’t comfortable, they just weren’t the ideal place to get a full night’s rest. They crossed all the airport until they got to the entrance, where they boarded a bus to take them to the hotel they were supposedly already registered on. As they slowly arrived, they marveled at how much their hosts spent on them. If anything, it looked like they were in danger and all the expensive stuff was just to cover up the fact they were going to be abducted.</p><p>Present Mic, cheerful as always, approached the receptionist’s desk. “Hello Mrs. It looks like someone already checked in for us to spend the night here, may we have the keys to the rooms?” Said the blond English teacher. The receptionist looked up from her computer screen and blinked in surprise over one of Japan’s pro heroes asking for room keys.</p><p>Snapping back to reality, the lady typed something into her computer and immediately picked up six keys and handed them over to him. “These are the keys mister; each room has enough space to house four people.” The lady said as she gave everyone a warm smile. “Your rooms are located on the third floor, from rooms 309-315. If you need anything, you can press 1 on the phone in your room and we’ll gladly help.”</p><p>They all moved forward until they reached the elevators. Since they couldn’t fit all of them in just one ride, the boys offered to take the stairs. Aizawa looked at them with authority and concern in his eyes and told them to behave and not wreck the whole building. “Knowing some of you,” he said as he looked specifically at Midoriya, Bakugou, Kaminari, and Kirishima, who either looked away embarrassed, whistled, laughed nervously, or grunted, “this will turn into a competition, which I’m allowing, with the only rule being that you don’t use your quirks, some of you tend to be really disruptive and I’d rather not deal will that kind of bullshit right now, have I made myself clear?” “Of course, Aizawa sensei!” all the boys answered without skipping a bit.</p><p>“Good, now go see which one of you reaches the third floor first, just don’t fall down the stairs.” While that may have sounded harsh, Class 1-A was more than used to their teacher’s lack of emotion when showing affection. They could tell he cared for them, he just wasn’t really used to showing his soft spot, he would rather demonstrate his affection through tough love.</p><p>“Oi, Deku, why don’t we do as the teacher says and see who reaches the third floor first, I’ll even give you a five second advantage. That way you won’t feel so bad about losing against me!” said a certain platinum blond with a smug smirk across his face. “Well Kacchan, sounds fun, but I don’t think it’s me who will need that five second advantage.” Midoriya replied with what was clear to be a lot of sarcasm. Had the two boys had this conversation in the past, Katsuki Bakugou would have crushed Izuku Midoriya in less than five seconds. However, they could be considered somewhat friends now, Midoriya finally learning how to defend himself from insults, getting enough confidence to talk back and being competitive in a healthy way, whereas the other boy got a better grip over his ego and learnt how to respond better to social interactions that didn’t involve fighting.</p><p>“Oh, you are so on nerd, anyone else up for the challenge?” “Well, if I say so myself, I think I’m more than up for that.” Answered a redheaded boy with sharp teeth. “Sound fun, I’m in too, maybe I can show you being tall has its perks.” Added a black-haired boy with a wide smile. “Well, what the hell, it´s not like Blasty is going to throw me out the window, I’ll run as fast as lightning and he probably won’t catch me.” Said a teen who looked like a humanized version of Pikachu. All of them started lining in front of the staircase, until a voiced boomed in their direction.</p><p>“Stop right there, you guys. I cannot allow this!” A teen with blue hair and sharp eyebrows whisper yelled. The others were about to complain when he opened his mouth again. “As class representative it’s my duty to coordinate all events involving our class, which means I’ll referee your race. I’ll run up the stairs first so that it will be easier to determine the winner.” As Iida ran up the stairs quickly with the help of his engines, the rest of the boys got the hype up again. </p><p>They set themselves one foot away from the first step. A phone suddenly started ringing, everyone turning around to look at Todoroki. He picked up the phone, set it next to the so-called competitors and put the speaker on. As soon as they saw the caller ID, they prepared themselves to run as fast as possible. “Ok, on your marks, get set, GO!” Iida’s voice boomed through the phone.</p><p>The five guys leaped right onto the stair, while the rest simply cheered for them as quietly as possible, taking Mr. Aizawa’s words into account of not disturbing anyone. As the five competitive dumbasses sprinted to be the first one upstairs, the rest of the boys followed slowly behind them. To say the least, there were a few pushes and pulls on the way up. Half-way through the race, Bakugou and Deku were neck to neck, with Kirishima right on their backs and Denki following up close, while Sero was a few steps behind, going at a slower pace than the four people in front of him. </p><p>As they were near the third floor, the reckless duo that shared first place started goofing around, pushing each other a little. “Wow Kacchan, are you aware that you’re going to lose so you’re trying to trip me?” The green haired teen jokingly told Bakugou as he gently pushed him. “I’ll show you a real winner soon, you damn nerd!” He growled, but soon smirked. “Well then Deku, let me give you a little push since you’re so sure you can win against me!”, said the blond with a glint of malice in his eyes. In just a second, four students were found on a pile in the staircase. While that happened, Sero strolled casually next to them, skipping until he reached the third floor and Iida pronounced him as the winner. “Maybe next time you should think smarter and not harder dudes.” mocked Sero.</p><p>The girls and teachers were already on the first floor, so as soon as they all saw the commotion, some were on the floor laughing or were already rushing to pick up the small pile of teens from the floor. As the rest of the class all helped the fallen boys up, they explained what had happened and how Bakugou and Midoriya both tripped at the same time, blocking the path for the other two unaware students behind them rushing at full speed to the top of the stairs. While Hizashi tried to suppress his laughter, Shouta looked tiredly at them while carrying Eri who thankfully wasn´t awake to see the bruised idiots. </p><p>“We’ll talk about this later, right now we all need to rest or else we won’t be able to wake up early and probably be late for the flight. Make groups of four, preferably not people who you usually cause chaos with, and choose a key.” They all quickly decided who to room with and proceeded to go to their rooms to get some rest. It didn’t take long until they all fell asleep, many dreaming about how this trip would go without getting a chance of discussing their ideas with their roommates.</p><p>After what felt like a wonderful nap, all the students, were woken up by Eri, who was going around knocking softly on each door. This of course made them all smile, even Bakugou couldn’t deny that waking up to a small, cute child was adorable. The teachers gathered up the kids and they immediately went down to the reception, the girls and some boys taking the stairs now, since they most likely wouldn’t cause ant trouble.</p><p>Present Mic returned the keys and checked out, while everyone else went outside to get into the bus that would take them to the airport, although now the bus was packed, so they had to squish themselves on the few sits left or hold on to the bars while standing up. After finally getting to the airport and going through all the tedious security check, they once again found themselves waiting patiently to be called to board the jet. It didn’t take long to find themselves once again inside a luxurious jet on their way to America.</p><p>“Welcome back guys, I’m sure you’re all excited to get to our destination! I don’t think it’s necessary for me to go over the safety rules again, but it’s never wrong to double check to see if you got it! This time around Joan will be the one explaining and I’ll be your pilot, so sit back and get ready for some corny jokes.” Just as if it were on cue, a person with some facial hair like Aizawa’s and an orange beanie came out of the cabin. “Well, hi kids, I sure hope you don’t have a lot of high hopes for my fly jokes.” Joan said, as they made a horrible pun, and fortunately for them, many laughed. They carried on explaining the safety measures once again with a lot more humor than Talyn. After that, Joan returned to the cabin and soon enough it was takeoff time. </p><p>Hours passed by and some took naps while others just goofed around with their friends, that is until, they heard the speakers project Joan’s voice. “Well kids, if you look to your right and left, you’ll see a few Walmart, McDonald’s, and a Starbucks or two. If you listen closely, there are a few people blasting country music in big trucks while others bang their head to classic rock. The smell of greasy and sweet food is abundant enough you think you can almost taste it, but I assure you the taste is quite different from the smell. Everyone, I’d like to welcome you to America.” Everybody leaned over to one of the windows just to see if they could catch any of the typical American sights, and they sure did. The excitement bubbled up in each student as every scenario they had imagined suddenly popped back into their heads.</p><p>“You guys better be ready for some fun in this part of the world. Your landing will take place in the Gainesville Regional Airport. A bus from the school will pick you up to take you to the SIDES Academy for Hero Training.” Talyn said through the speakers. “And, just like Joan said before, welcome to America.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody!<br/>First of all, thank you for giving this story a chance, I've had this crossover in mind ever since I started watching My Hero Academia, I'm glad to finally be able to bring it to life. Now, I would really appreciate some feedback, since this is technically my first story, first one I publish anyways.<br/>~confirmedmessy_fangirl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warm Welcomes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Class 1-A can't help but wonder what the lessons will be like during the training, but first they need to figure out who will pick them up form the airport.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that a group of aspiring Japanese heroes who have faced an awful amount of villains despite their young age would keep themselves calm and collected the moment an expensive looking bus came to pick them up sounds like a fact. Of course, as truthful as that sounds, it was obviously a lie. As soon as the jet had landed safely, a handful of the students in Class 1-A began to let out various excited screams, which were stopped immediately due to Aizawa’s threatening stare.</p>
<p>Present Mic carried a seemingly curious Eri. She hadn’t been to any place outside Musutafu ever since she was rescued, so excitement and caution bubbled up inside her. They finished saying their final goodbyes to the two fun pilots and started heading through the tunnel that connected the entrance of the small plane to the airport.</p>
<p>While they got off the jet, both Shota and Hizashi hurried themselves to the front of the group so they could give them proper instructions on how they would proceed. “We’re finally here little listeners! Pay close attention to all the instructions your homeroom teacher’s going to give you. Take it away Eraserhead!” Aizawa sighed and took a step towards the bunch of teenagers right in front of him. “Alright, I’m only saying this once so you better pay attention or the entire group will get detention. I mean it.” He said while sternly looking at the multitude of youngsters. </p>
<p>“Two of the teachers are going to greet us as soon as we finish gathering our luggage. It will be obvious as they will most likely be wearing their pro hero costumes, this will most likely attract some type of attention. Considering that, be as subtle as possible that you kids are UA students.” Some seemed to be opening their mouths to complain but were completely shot down as Eraserhead spoke up again.</p>
<p>“The attention from the media may seem nice, but I assure you, the less questions are brought up, the better for all of us. If information about us were to be leaked, villains may take it as some type of invitation to try and hurt you, even if they ignore the fact you have been trained on how to act in those situations. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He flashed some type of menacing yet worried look before continuing with his speech.</p>
<p>“As soon as we all are inside the bus assigned to take us to the school, we all will start receiving instructions about how things are going to work out while we’re staying at the academy. Any questions?” A few hands shot up and Aizawa immediately said that he hadn’t been informed anything about the dorm room arrangements.</p>
<p>All hands except one had instantly gone down. “Yes Midoriya?” Sighed the teacher, bracing himself for one of his fanboy related questions. “I was wondering what pro heroes would be escorting us to the school sir”. Said the freckled boy. “That is also something the administration failed to inform me about, I’m guessing they thought it would be better if we found out by ourselves.” The answer seemed to satisfy the teen, although he started getting lost in thought as he guessed what American pro hero could be doubling as a teacher.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, all students began retrieving their belongings. The class rep and vice rep going over a list of objects UA had sent them about two months prior to their trip. “Please everyone, gather around so we can check over the list one last time.” Said the class vice representative, Momo Yayorouzu. “Ok class, as representative, it is my duty and of my best interest that you have packed everything required for this exchange experience. This is an excellent academic opportunity that we have been lucky to receive as students of the hero course of UA High, so we are expected to be exemplary and prepared students. We have been assigned to this location meanwhile Class B has been located to another prestigious institution in the state of Washington. Now, I’ll go over everything, if you seem to have forgotten something, we could always buy it from one of the stores located here in the airport.” </p>
<p>As soon as class representative Tenya Iida finished his speech, all students scrambled to open their bags to start checking. “Alright, does everyone have at least a week’s worth amount of clothing, including enough clean underwear?” A few people snickered like a bunch of elementary school kids at the mention of the word butt, although it also might have been the fact that Iida seemed to not have paid much attention to the volume of his voice and some people around them turned around to give him a weird look.</p>
<p>The blue haired boy soon enough noticed the cause of the laughter and immediately flushed while mumbling small apologies to all the people he had disturbed and bowing his head frantically. He carried on naming the rest of the things on the list. “I know that it was not included, but I sent all of you a formal petition through both your emails and phone numbers to bring your everyday uniform as a preventive measure if it in fact had been skipped over on the list of object and clothing required for this trip.” The rest of the students either groaned slightly or silently nodded, which left the class representative with the impression that they all followed through with his request. He carried on listing other items such as their training uniform, enough casual clothing to last at least a week and a half, personal hygiene products, medical records and prescriptions if needed, and a small amount of money for personal spending, either kept in a card provided by your legal guardians o kept in cash. If any of you find yourself in the need of still acquiring any of the elements I listed, Yayorouzu and I will gladly guide you to a store most convenient to supply your missing item.”</p>
<p>A lot of the pro heroes in training found themselves doing last minute checks on their luggage to make sure they could spend the rest of the evening uneventfully, besides the whole point of having to unpack their belongings once they arrived at the institution in which they’d be living for the next two months. After a while they all confirmed carrying all the necessary things for the training experience and for the third time in the past two days, passed through the security check, although now this one would be the last one for the next 60 days.</p>
<p>The small child that had been accompanying them hadn’t shown any signs of nervousness of being asked questions by the officers she had encountered until now, but this time she found herself trying to hide between her parents as they approached the point in which they’d be looking over their things. Trying to reassure Eri she had nothing to fear, Aizawa and Yamada grabbed her hands, one slightly squeezing it as the other rubbed small circles with his thumb. She looked a tad more relaxed after the gesture and got out with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>While the teachers made sure each one of the students passed calmly and without any major issues, they also seemed to be looking for the SIDES Academy staff that would be picking them up from the airport, as they were sure they could somehow bring unwanted attention to themselves if they didn’t get to them quickly and quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted what seemed to be two professionally dressed individuals, one with a matching vest and dress pants over a black long-sleeved button up and the other sporting a suit jacket and dress pants, although they didn’t match in terms of color. They also seemed to be looking for someone and their eyes met just as the last one of the UA students exited. The person wearing the vest subtly signaled them to walk over to them, the teens seemingly waiting for the approval of their mentors. Present Mic nodded to the crowd while pulling Eri´s hand a little and guided her in the same direction as the others.</p>
<p>As they reached the two people, the one with the suit jacket greeted them in a very sweet voice. “Good morning everybody! We are very glad you have made it safely and on time, I hope the flight also went well, but knowing Joan and Talyn, the most that may have happened were probably their jokes. I would like to welcome you to this training experience, hopefully you will find it to be educational and even fun. My name is Valerie, but Val or Ms. Torres-Rosario will do if you feel like it!” said the lady with a smile. “The gentleman next to me is Terrence, he isn’t one for formalities though.” The man besides her stepped forward with a big friendly beam. “Hello there! As Val has already mentioned, my name’s Terrence, no calling me mister or anything like that. Although I will take part of your experience, I am one to think that we don’t really need any titles for you guys to acknowledge me as one of your professors.”</p>
<p>Mina spoke up to ask what many had been wondering as soon as the man in front of them finished talking. “One of our professors? Does that mean you are a pro or are you just allowed to use your quirk at the school?” Asked the pink skinned girl with a hint of both excitement and curiosity on her voice. Some found this to be a very intriguing question as they hadn’t been paying much attention and just now were interested in the conversation while the rest started analyzing the pair in front of them to figure out if they had seen them in a hero suit before.</p>
<p>When Terrence was about to speak again, people nearby started whispering and turning their heads at the sudden commotion coming from the group. “I think it’s best if we start heading out to the bus now.” Just as someone was about to approach them and ask all sorts of questions that could ruin the students’ arrival, they all had bolted out the door and were heading to a bus like the one they had taken to get to the training camp a few months back. A lot shuddered at the memory of all the incidents that occurred by the end of it, but soon tried to shrug it off as they convinced themselves that they weren’t about to have an incident like that happen again. They had prepared themselves to protect each other and not rely too much on the adults, as they weren’t as unbeatable as they had once thought them to be. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was a reminder that as humans, they all had a breaking point, but as future pro heroes, they needed to be able to expect the unexpected. After filling up the bus as quickly as possible, the pair that lead them looked at each other as they grinned knowingly and spun around once. This confused both the teenagers and English teacher, but Eraserhead managed to chuckle slightly.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Valerie soon sported a high neck leotard with knee high boots and a long sleeve undershirt, along with gear on her mouth, neck, and thighs, the piece over her mouth sort of resembling a small beak that could open and close. Terrence on the other hand sported a skin-tight jumpsuit, made from a rubber like material, topped by a pair of pants, boots of the same material, a robe held together by a utility belt, and two golden bracelets.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes of awkward silence passed by, Midoriya popped up from his sit and buzzed with excitement as he fanboyed in the same way he did every time he met new pros he knew of. “Oh my, oh, you are Song Thrush and Morph, the Wide Range and Shifting Heroes! It’s such an honor to meet you, I’ve seen a lot of your interviews and broadcasts of your hero work, I have a lot of questions- ““I believe it’s best if you ask when we arrive at the campus, eh Midoriya Izuku, I believe?” expressed Song Thrush. The green haired young man nodded, a little bit too violently for his sake, and sat down, mumbling to himself about how many questions they’d let him ask and in what order, trying to organize them according to how relevant they were for his hero analysis notebook.</p>
<p>Terrence turned to the class and properly revealed their identities. “As your classmate stated, we are more commonly known to the world and hero community as Song Thrush and Morph. Yes, you can refer to us as either our real names or hero names, we don’t really mind. For a small debrief, Val can imitate voices, whatever it may sound like, even if it comes from an inanimate object. As for me, I can, like how the name suggests, morph my body into various non-living things, like a desk or a pole. She mostly works on missions that require stealth while I do more rescue missions. Now with that out of the way, let’s go and get you moved into the dorms!”</p>
<p>Not even a second after he said that the bus started moving by itself and what once had been a silent bus turned into a mix of enthusiastic screams and nervous muttering. As the teachers talked and tried to go over the rules and accommodations privately, the class representative tried once more and failed to make order appear on the bus once more.</p>
<p>A thirty-five-minute ride had seemed like seconds to students who had already taken two twelve-hour flights, but it still had been enough time to hype up the moment when they would be arriving at the school. While the girls and boys wondered how the classes would be different to the ones they had back at UA, Eri stared out the window, admiring and trying to remember all the new sightings. She soon took notice of the large building that seemed to be getting closer and decided to inform the grown-ups. “Excuse me,” the small girls said softly, “it looks like we’re already here.” The female pro hero turned around as the sentence left the child’s mouth and smiled gently at her. Valerie turned to look out the window to confirm and nodded her head a little. Taking her hand and patting it slightly, she asked if she wanted to make the announcement of their arrival, to which Eri happily said yes to. Raising her up slightly and setting her on top of her shoulders, Val spoke up to catch the attention of the noisy students in front of her. “Excuse me everyone, but it seems like your small chaperone needs to make an announcement.” Suddenly all talking died down and the focus was now on Eri as she breathed in to make it look a bit more dramatic. “Ladies, gentlemen, and dads, we have arrived!”.</p>
<p>The twenty-two foreigners rushed to look out the windows and their gaze met a building made of old red brick and cement, large glass panels as windows very similar to the ones back at UA, an arch surrounded by wall with a sign on top of it spelling out ‘SIDES’ and a short man brown haired with a blue three-piece suit and floral tie standing right in front.</p>
<p>Soon enough the bus stopped and the student jumped out with their bags almost at the same time, as they had been lining up inside the vehicle ready to discover the place they would be staying at for the next month. As they stood in front of the man, he smiled at them widely and spread his arms out flamboyantly. “Hello kids and teachers, welcome to the SIDES Academy for Hero Training! I indeed hope the lessons we teach you here help in your paths as future pro heroes and last your entire lifetime. I am the Principal, Mr. Sanders, but please refer to me as Principal Thomas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, second chapter at last!<br/>Honestly, it took me longer to actually finish this than start it, mostly because my time management sucks.<br/>It looks like luck is looking class 1-A's way and they will finally be getting a well deserved break from the whole villain attacks ordeal. Although I wouldn't say they are completely free from all nighters and pop quizzes<br/>Once again, thanks for reading my fic and hope to actually update sooner. Next chapter will bring even more characters, and the long awaited introduction of some Sanders Sides characters, can you guess which ones?<br/>~confirmedmessy_fangirl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>